Tragic
by Ernie628
Summary: Sometimes he hates himself. Sometimes he hates her. Most of the time he misses her so much he can hardly get out of bed in the morning...


Tragic

_Summary: _"Sometimes he hates himself. Sometimes he hates her. Most of the time he misses her so much he can hardly get out of bed in the morning..."

_Author's Note: _This is pretty dark and depressing, death is a main theme. I've had this written since the finale, but I've been hesitant to post it. Finally, I decided to just do it. I hope you like it, and reviews are welcome.

_Disclaimer:_ They aren't mine, I just torture them a little.

He tries to think of everything but her. It's hard. She's always on his mind. The first face he sees before he opens his eyes, and the last as he drifts into sleep. He feels so empty without her. He thinks back to that moment a lot, he wishes he had told her how much he loved her. He wishes he could have saved her. Sometimes he hates himself. Sometimes he hates her. Most of the time he misses her so much he can hardly get out of bed in the morning. She was everything, and now, there's nothing.

He held onto her for a long time that night. A driver came across the two and called for help. He couldn't let go of her, not even when the medics tried to take him to the ambulance. He kept telling her it would be okay, he wouldn't leave her. In the end, they took both of them to the hospital in an ambulance. She was DOA, but he, he was going to be fine they said. He didn't think he could ever be okay again. He wished he could die too. He felt dead anyway.

It was hard. The whole thing. Everyone was shocked and her mother was destroyed. She hugged him, telling him that she was glad her daughter had been with him, glad that she died at peace. It made him hate himself even more. Nobody blamed him, they were all too hurt, too full of pain. He told them who forced them off the road, and watched as the cops walked the murderer away. It took force to hold him back, he wanted to kill the man with his own hands, kill the bastard who took away his life.

The funeral almost killed him. He couldn't say goodbye, it couldn't be her in the dark casket. He cried a lot that day. He was stoic and strong in front of everyone, but after they left, he sank to his knees in the fresh dirt and sobbed. His salty tears sinking into the ground. God, he loved her and he would have given anything to have her back.

Its been four months. He should be going to college, but he can't. She's always around him, he wants to let go, but his heart won't let him. He wants to be with her, always.

Nobody's home. He stares at the gun, the gleam of the metal flickers in the light. He wonders if he can do it. Pull the trigger. He wants all the pain to end. He wants to just be with her. He can't live like this anymore. He takes a long swallow from the bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand. He stares at her picture on the bedside table. She's so fucking beautiful, so fucking tragic. He throws the bottle at the picture. Watching the glass shatter in the frame, watching the bottle shatter and the liquor spill. He takes her picture, the jagged glass cutting his hands. He has to do it, its time to end it...now. The gun feels heavy in his shaking hands. He puts the gun to his heart. He won't be able to feel anything. His heart hasn't been beating in a long time. It died with her, on the road. He pulls the trigger, feeling the explosion. He's numb, it doesn't really hurt that bad. He knows he isn't dead quite yet. He knows it's soon. He can feel the live draining away, pooling around him. He sees her face. Her smile. She's begging him to hurry. They've been apart for too long.

She reaches her hand to take his, "Hurry, I've missed you so much."

"Me too." He whispers as he takes her hand.

"Let's go," she says with a smile, pulling him into the white light.

They find him lying in a pool of crimson on the bed. A bottle lays shattered. Her picture lays near him, the broken glass tinged with blood.

So tragic. They bury him in the same cemetery. Two new graves, side by side. So fucking tragic.


End file.
